


The Punishment of Team Strahotski

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Celebrities, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: After Team Strahotski's loss against Team FHM in the Celebrity Sexfight League Tournament, they are taken to FHM's dressing room. Team FHM invites Team Sex Appeal to join them in punishing Team Strahotski for their behavior after their fight with Team Sex Appeal last week.





	The Punishment of Team Strahotski

**Author's Note:**

> For the fight between Team FHM and Team Strahotski check out: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=69319.0

 

 ****

 

Inside the dressing room of Team FHM, Malena Morgan and Amber Heard are setting things up for the live stream. They place several cameras around the room, making sure every angle gets captured. Megan Fox has gone to the dressing room of Team Strahotski, to collect some very important items. Amber tells everyone to get in position, because they are ready to start this part as soon as Megan returns. Yvonne Strahovski, Margot Robbie and Ash Hollywood are on their knees with their arms bound behind their backs. Amber and Malena are standing behind the three blondes wearing their own strap-ons and dominatrix outfits. Miley Cyrus, Elizabeth Gillies and Mia Khalifa are standing next to Amber and Malena, but aren’t wearing any strap-ons, yet they are wearing dominatrix outfits of their own.

 

The door of the dressing room opens and Megan enters the room with three strap-ons in her hand. She leaves the door slightly open, so that people walking by can take a peek and everything that happens can be heard in the hallway. Megan sees that everyone is ready to start the show and Megan walks to the computer and starting the stream and recording.

 

“Welcome everyone, tonight we have a very special stream for all of you. As you know Team Strahotski posted a video of them fucking Team Sex Appeal on the internet. Tonight they are the ones getting fucked.” Megan stands in front of the main camera and shows the strap-ons.

 

“It’s only fitting that these three blonde sluts get fucked by their own strap-ons. Mia would you be so kind to come to me, I have a gift for you.” Megan hands over Yvonne’s strap-on to the busty pornstar. “I give you Yvonne’s strap-on, the one she used to fuck your ass with.”

 

“Next up Elizabeth, I want you to have Margot’s strap-on and I hope she will enjoy it inside her ass.” Elizabeth takes the strap-on and puts it on. She walks to Margot and slaps her face with the fake cock.

 

“Last but certainly not least, Miley Cyrus. Have fun fucking Ash ‘fucking’ Hollywood with her own strap-on.” Miley eagerly accepts the strap-on and returns behind the three bound blondes.

 

“Three blonde sluts versus six big strap-ons, this should be really fun.” Megan snickers and she walks to Margot Robbie. “Let’s not keep these bitches waiting, time to fuck some ass.”

 

Malena and Mia quickly claim the captain of Team Strahotski. They are slapping their cocks into the tall blonde’s face and laugh at the expressions her face is making. Mia wraps her fingers around the blonde’s long strands and forces her eyes to look up at them. Mia moves her cock against Yvonne’s lips. The busty pornstar is standing behind Yvonne, giving her a perfect angle to throat fuck the blonde. Yvonne opens her mouth and the cock gets rammed deep into her throat. Mia watches the blonde gag on her own massive dildo. Malena notices the bulge in Yvonne’s throat, as Mia moves the cock in and out of it.

 

Megan is pushing Margot’s head back and forth on Elizabeth’s cock. The two brunette’s are roughly fucking the blonde’s face. Tears are already starting to appear in Robbie’s eyes, as she is gagging on her own massive dildo. Megan pulls her off Elizabeth’s dildo, only to turn her around and face fuck her herself. The blonde Aussie’s throat is receiving a proper fucking. Fox and Gillies keep swapping around, giving Robbie’s throat not a single moment of peace.

 

Ash has a lot less trouble to deep throat the fake cocks of Miley and Amber. She has swallowed bigger ones before and is showing Miley and Amber how to give head. Cyrus and Heard are doing their best to make Ash gag like her teammates, but the pornstar isn’t giving them that satisfaction. Miley is the first one to get tired of trying to face fuck the pornstar until she gag and forces her head on the floor. She gives Hollywood’s ass a hard slap and lines up her dildo with the blonde pornstar’s anus.  

 

Meanwhile Malena is forcing her dildo all the way into Yvonne’s throat. The captain of Team Strahotski is doing her best, but she can’t hold back the tears. The two pornstars are really giving it to her and use her like a piece of meat. They are letting out animalistic moans, while they batter their cocks into her mouth.

 

“Look at the slut Malena, she is fucking choking on it!” Mia laughs while watching the tears roll down Yvonne’s cheeks.

 

“We are going to do a porn movie together and this slut is going to be our toy.” Malena says while slightly pulling her dildo back and ramming it back inside Yvonne’s throat.

 

Gillies has Robbie on her lap and she is spanking the blonde’s ass. Megan is holding her head and is fucking her face with her fake cock. Margot is cries onto the dildo every time Elizabeth gives her red ass a hard slap. Liz’ hand slides between the Aussie’s legs and her fingers feel how wet the blonde is.

 

“Someone is enjoying her spanking.” Gillies smirks and gives Margot’s ass another hard slap.

 

“Of course she does, this bitch was hoping her team would lose every fight and she would get fucked all the time.” Megan continues to thrust the dildo into Robbie’s throat.

 

Miley is pounding her cock deep into Ash’s anus, while Amber forces her cock inside the pornstar’s mouth. They spit roast the pornstar who seems to be enjoying her treatment. She is moaning onto the cock in her mouth and is slowly getting closer to her first orgasm. Miley and Amber try to fuck her as hard as possible, but the pornstar is simply outfucking them. They are calling her slut, bitch and all other sorts of names, but it’s nothing Ash hasn’t heard before. She has done some BDSM scenes before and she has been fucked a lot harder in them. Maybe Malena and Mia could really give it to her, but Amber and Miley are simply not up to the task of fucking her brains out.

 

Malena and Mia have stopped abusing Yvonne’s throat for now. Malena is laying on the floor and Mia is positioning the Aussie on top of her. Yvonne’s face is a complete mess, tears and saliva are smeared all across it and her hair is sticking to her skin. Mia is guiding Malena’s dildo into Yvonne’s ass and the blonde gasps as it penetrates her backdoor. Morgan slaps the blonde’s ass and Mia pulls her head up.

 

“Ride me you fucking bitch!” Malena gives Yvonne’s ass another slap and the blonde begins to ride the pornstar like a cowgirl.

 

Yvonne begins to bounce up and the down the cock. Mia is holding her hair and forcing her head back. When she sees the cock in front of her mouth, the Aussie opens it and the pornstar slides her cock back into her throat. Mia goes back to making Yvonne choke on the fake cock, while she is forced to ride herself to an orgasm on Malena’s dildo. The pornstar below her is slapping her ass, encouraging the blonde to ride her faster. Her ass goes up and down, up and down, making her ass cheeks jiggle and the cock buried inside her throat prevents her from moaning.

 

Gillies has begun fingering Margot’s pussy with her right fingers, while her left hand continues to spank the Aussie’s bright red ass. Megan is thrusting her hips against Margot’s face, forcing the entire length of the dildo inside her throat. The blonde Aussie is choking on it and tears continue to stream down her cheeks. Elizabeth is pumping four fingers into Robbie’s soaking wet pussy.

 

“This bitch is getting really close!” Gillies shouts out, while finger fucking and spanking Margot Robbie.

 

“Of course she is going to cum, she is a fucking dumb slut!” Megan continues to abuse Margot’s throat by thrusting her cock deep inside her.

 

Ash is thrusting back onto the cocks buried in her ass and pussy. The pornstar is trying to make herself climax, while Amber and Miley try to fuck her. They are fucking the pornstar with a fast paced rhythm, but for Ash it’s not hard enough. She is thrusting back hard against the two actresses. Miley is the one below Ash and is thrusting her cock into the blonde pornstar’s pussy, while Amber has mounted her and is fucking Ash’s anus. Heard is roughly pulling on Ash her hair and the pornstar is loving every second of it.

 

“You like this don’t you, you fucking pornstar?” Amber hisses in Hollywood’s ear, while pounding her hips against the blonde’s ass.

 

“Yes!!! Fuck me harder you stupid cunts!!!” Ash screams out taunting the two actresses.

 

Miley and Amber pick up the pace and Ash does the same. The two actresses are trying to wreck the pornstar, but Ash is in complete control of the situation. She is forcing Amber and Miley to fuck her harder and to make her cum. Miley grabs Ash’s nipples and begins to twist and pull them. Ash begins to scream as her nipples are getting tortured and suddenly she is losing control.

 

Mia pulls her fake cock out of Yvonne’s mouth and saliva runs out of the blonde’s mouth down onto her tits. Yvonne begins to gasp for air, now that her throat is finally clear. Mia gives Strahovski a few hard slaps in her face and wipes all the spit across her face and hair. Malena is still spanking the Aussie’s ass and forces her to bounce up and down her cock.

 

“Time to break this whore.” Mia gets behind Yvonne and places her cock against Yvonne’s anus.

 

Malena grabs the blonde’s hips and holds her still. Mia begins to thrust her cock next to Malena’s cock and slowly hers slides into Yvonne’s anus as well. The captain’s eyes go wide and move up. Her mouth is hanging wide open and she is trying to scream, but nothing is coming out of her mouth. Inch by inch Mia forces Yvonne’s own strap-on dildo into the blonde’s anus along side Malena’s cock.

 

Elizabeth and Megan watch how Malena and Mia are starting to double penetrate Yvonne’s ass. The two begin to laugh loudly and force Margot to watch her captain’s ass getting destroyed. Megan slaps her cock into Margot’s face and Elizabeth finger fucks her harder and faster, trying to make her cum.

 

“Look at Yvonne while you cum bitch!” Megan sneers into Margot’s face, while holding her chin and forcing her to look at her fellow Aussie.

 

Margot keeps her eyes fixed on Yvonne, watching Malena and Mia both absolutely destroy her ass with two 12 inch strap-on dildos. Her captain is screaming and moaning, while the two dildos move in and out of her ass. When one goes back in, the other goes back out at a rapid pace. Elizabeth is working a fifth finger inside her pussy and soon enough she is getting fisted by her rival. Margot is moaning at the top of her lunges and Gillies fist fucks her to an orgasm. She is the first one of her team to cum and she is letting everyone know that Liz just made her cum hard.

 

“That’s one bitch, let’s force another one out of your worthless cunt!” Elizabeth continues to thrust her fist into Margot’s pussy.

 

Amber and Miley force Ash to cum shortly after Margot’s first orgasm. The nipple twisting and pulling has given them the control over the pornstar’s body. They make her cum hard on their cocks. Amber keeps tugging on Hollywood’s hair, while spanking her ass. Miley is thrusting her cock upwards and pulls Ash her nipples down with a twisting motion.

 

“That’s it you stupid cunt, cum for us bitch!” Amber shouts out in triumph, as she just made the famous Ash Hollywood cum.

 

Yvonne is starting to lose her mind, Malena and Mia are both fucking her ass hard. The two pornstars clearly know how to fuck her brains out. Her orgasm is going to hit her hard and very fast. The blonde Aussie’s moans are becoming so loud, that her orgasm must be very close. Mia grabs Yvonne’s throat and forces her to sit up. She holds her head next to Yvonne’s and watches how the Aussie breaks from the double ass penetration.

 

“Yes cum for us! We are going to turn you into a pornstar!” Mia laughs at the poor blonde.

 

“Tell us slut, how does it feel to have two cocks jammed in your worthless ass?” Malena reaches up and pinches Yvonne’s rock hard nipples.

 

“FUCK!!! IT FEELS AMAZING, WRECK MY FUCKING ASS!!!” The Aussie yells out at the top of her lunges, while two cocks jackhammer her ass.

 

Elizabeth and Megan drag Margot by her hair closer to Yvonne. They have Margot face Yvonne’s ass, so she can watch her captain’s asshole getting destroyed. Elizabeth is on the ground with Margot on top of her. Her dildo is buried in Margot’s pussy and Megan is fucking Robbie’s ass from behind. When Elizabeth thrust inside, Megan pulls her cock out and when Megan slams her cock back in, Elizabeth pulls her out. They have the blonde moaning again within seconds. Their cocks are forcing Margot to another orgasm. She watches how Malena and Mia rip orgasm after orgasm out of Yvonne. Her captain is screaming so loud, that everyone walking in the hallway can hear her.

 

Amber and Miley have taken Ash to her captain as well. Amber is sitting on the floor with Ash in her lap. Amber is fucking the pornstar’s pussy, while Miley is behind Ash fucking her ass. Ash has her head resting on Amber’s shoulder, while she has another orgasm. Watching Yvonne’s ass getting double penetrated, is turning her on so much that she cannot control her orgasms anymore. She looks around and sees that Margot is having another orgasm as well. Elizabeth and Megan are abusing her holes and trash talking to her. Amber and Miley are doing the same to her, now that she isn’t in control of her body anymore.

 

“How many orgasms have we forced out of you now?” Amber giggles while bouncing Ash up and down her cock.

 

“She doesn’t need to count Amber, when we are done with her she won’t be able to count at all.” Miley grabs the pornstar’s hair and spits into her face.

 

Mia is choking Yvonne and slamming her cock into her ass. Yvonne is completely losing her mind. The two pornstars are fucking her like no one has ever done before. They are extremely rough with her, not caring about her at all. Malena is spanking her breasts and red marks are visible all over her breasts. Malena’s cock is thrusting up and down at an insane pace, but in perfect harmony with Mia’s cock. The busty pornstar’s right hand is choking Yvonne and she is pushing her left hand into Yvonne’s mouth. Mia roughly fucks Yvonne’s mouth with her hand and when she pulls it out, large amounts of saliva drops down on Yvonne’s face. She uses the Aussie’s hair to clean her hand, before forcing it back into her mouth.

 

“Choke on it whore!” Mia laughs at their victim, she and Malena are really ruining the blonde.

 

They have the blonde Aussie nearly at another orgasm. Malena’s bottom half is covered in the captain’s juices, as she squirts with every orgasm. With another loud cry Yvonne cums and squirts all over Malena again. Her eyes have gone white and her pupils are rolled up. “ **FUCK I AM CUMMING!!!** ”

 

“Look at your captain slave!” Megan hisses in Margot’s ear, while pounding the blonde’s asshole.

 

“She is a better pornstar than you are Ash!” Miley chuckles while ramming her cock deep into Ash.

 

Amber is holding Ash her head with her right hand and is forcing the pornstar to kiss her. Her tongue is conquering Hollywood’s tongue in her mouth. Heard’s left hand is groping Margot’s tits, squeezing them hard and pinching her nipples. Miley behind her is brutally fucking her ass, while biting on her shoulder and switching to biting her ear. Ash moans into Amber’s mouth while she cums on her cock, her body trembling from arousal.

 

“Goddamn this pornstar cums a lot!” Miley shouts out trying to trump Yvonne’s screams and moans.

 

Elizabeth and Megan are standing with Margot sandwiched between them. They are moving the blonde up and down their cocks. Margot has her arms wrapped around Elizabeth, who is constantly telling her how worthless she is. Megan is digging her nails into Robbie’s hips, while bouncing her up and down her and Liz’ cock.

 

“Our slave loves our cocks doesn’t she?” Gillies asks her little fuck toy.

 

“Yes fuck me mistresses! Make your slave cum!” Margot manages to scream, while her holes are being drilled.

 

“You hear that Megan, she wants us to make her cum again!” Gillies laughs and forces Margot to bounce up and down their cocks even harder.

 

Amber and Miley are now double penetrating Ash Hollywood’s pussy. Their cocks filling up her cunt, making it stretch far beyond it’s limits. The pornstar is incoherently screaming, as the two actresses fuck her one orgasm to another. Getting her pussy double penetrated is even new for Ash and the sensation is driving her insane. Her will has been weakened by countless of orgasms already and now her body is experiencing a new form of arousal. Her pussy is leaking juices all over the two dildos buried inside her cunt. Amber and Miley force her pussy to squirt while her orgasm rocks her body.

 

Yvonne is still screaming at the top of her lunges, while Malena and Mia jackhammer their cocks into her stretched out asshole. Malena and Mia continue to fuck her at a rapid pace and there are only minutes if not a minute between her orgasms. Her pussy has a made a total mess of Malena and the floor below the pornstar. Her juices have left a pool below the brunette pornstar and with every bounce of Malena’s ass, the juices splash around in the air. Mia has stupid choking Yvonne and face fucking her with her hand. Yvonne’s head is now resting on Malena’s shoulder, but Mia keeps an eye out on the blonde. The moment she is about to pass out, the busty pornstar grabs the blonde’s hair and slap her in the face.

 

Elizabeth and Megan pull their dildos out of Margot’s pussy and ass. Fox forces Robbie on all fours and guides her to the couch by pulling on her hair. She sits down on the couch and pushes her cock into Margot’s ass, while putting her in a Full Nelson! Elizabeth walks over to Malena, Mia and Yvonne and has the blonde clean her cock.

 

“How does our new slave tastes?” Elizabeth chuckles while forcing Yvonne to deep throat her dildo.

 

“I bet she tastes wonderful.” Mia answers for Yvonne.

 

Elizabeth pulls her cock back out of Yvonne’s mouth and slaps her face a few times, before returning to Megan and Margot. She watches Megan break the blonde for a moment and thrusts her cock into the Aussie’s cum soaked pussy. Liz loves how lewd Margot’s face looks like in this position and she rubs her tits against the Aussie’s face. She is fucking the blonde so hard, that the strap-on is hitting Robbie’s erect clit. It doesn’t take them long to force Margot to have her first orgasm in this new position.

 

“You like this position don’t you? I bet it’s your favorite.” Megan whispers into Margot’s ear, while roughly fucking her ass.

 

Malena and Mia see that Megan is fucking Margot in a Full Nelson position and it gives them a great idea. Mia pulls her cock out of Yvonne’s ass and she helps Malena rotate Yvonne on her. While rotating the blonde, Malena leaves her dildo buried deep inside Yvonne ass. When they finish rotating the Aussie, Morgan puts Yvonne into a Full Nelson. Mia quickly forces her cock back inside Strahovski’s anus and the two put her into a **Full Double Anal Nelson**! Yvonne face disappears between Mia’s enormous twins and the busty pornstar breast smothers her, while they double penetrate her ass.

 

“Worship them slut!” Mia giggles while slapping her tits into the blonde’s face.

 

Amber and Miley have finished fucking Ash Hollywood. They pull their cocks out of the broken pornstar and look at her stretched pussy. Miley pushes her fist into it and thrusts back and forth a few times.

 

“God, she is so loose now. She is taking my fist without any resistance at all.” Miley pulls her fist out of Ash’s cunt and wipes the juices onto the pornstar’s face.

 

Elizabeth and Megan force several more orgasms out of Margot, before dumping the blonde onto the floor. They force Robbie to clean their cocks, just like Amber and Miley are doing with Hollywood. Once the four are done with their two slaves, they gather some ropes and a magic wand.

 

Ash and Margot get tied together with a magic wand between their pussies on high. Elizabeth pushes an anal plug in both the blondes and spanks their asses for a minute. They are forced to cum over and over, while watching the six women take turns double penetrating Yvonne’s anus. Most of the times they are fucking Yvonne in the Full Double Anal Nelson position, but they also fucking her in a standing Full Double Anal Nelson. When swapping they show Yvonne’s gaping asshole to Ash and Margot, before putting two cocks back inside her anus. They abuse Yvonne’s ass for almost four hours, forcing the blonde Aussie to cum countless times, making her black out several times. The six however never stop fucking her and Yvonne wakes up every time with two cocks moving in and out her stretched asshole.

 

When they are finally done abusing Yvonne’s ass, they show off her wrecked asshole to everyone watching the stream. They remove their strap-ons and place Yvonne against the couch. They each take turns squirting on Yvonne’s face, while having the Aussie eat out their pussies, before they squirt on her. They tell Yvonne to keep her mouth wide open and swallow as much of their juices as she can. At the end the captain of Team Strahotski is an utter mess, her face and body covered in sweat and cum. Her mind completely gone and everyone was able to watch it and will be able to rewatch it over and over again.

 


End file.
